Improbable
by EDoyle
Summary: Jack Frost in no longer alone. He has friends, a family and kids who believe in him. Why is that no longer enough? And how is that related to Jamie's new nanny? Jack/OC


**Hi! This is the first story I have ever written in English. I know it won't be very good, but I really hope I'll be able to improve my writing skills with time, and I'd really appreciate it if you helped me! :D**

**I only own my OC, Nina Doyle.**

* * *

_'How often have I said to you that when you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however _improbable_, must be the truth?' - Sir Arthur Conan Doyle_

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Nanny**

Jack Frost was bored. He had already taken care of his duties for the day. He had started many snowstorms around the world and had already frozen many lakes.

He was currently at Burgess. He had covered the whole town with a thick layer of snow, and he was now waiting for Jamie Bennett to come back from school. He glanced at the clock on the kid's wall and sighed. He still had a long three-hour wait.

He sat on a branch of an almost naked tree in front of Jamie's house and stayed there for a while, lost in his thoughts. So much had changed since the last Easter Sunday... After 300 years of being ignored by everyone, he finally had kids who believed in him. And he owed Jaime that much, for he had been the first human to actually see him. Since he became a spirit, that's it. And now, he was a Guardian! He had had his doubts about it, when the Man in the Moon had chosen him to become one. He had never been one to take so many responsibilities after all. However, after having joined forces with the rest of the Guardians to fight Pitch he had finally felt like he belonged somewhere.

He was still smiling to himself when his thoughts were interrupted by a young woman coming out from the Bennett's front door. Jack's brow furrowed in confusion as he stared at her. He had been at Jamie's side for a while now and never had he seen her before. He eyed her curiously as she locked the door and started walking with an ice skate bag in her left hand. The wind blew through her already messy red hair while she strolled down the quite streets admiring the view. It was so cosy and peaceful compared to the noisy big city where she used to live... She could absolutely get used to it.

Jack, seeing as he still had enough time until Jamie's return, decided to follow her wondering if she was related to the kid. She didn't look like him at all, but she did have the same dreamy expression. 'Would she be able to see him too?' He wondered hopeful, but soon discarded the idea, realising she was probably too old to believe in the Guardians.

They arrived at a small frozen pond and she stopped walking. The girl took a look around, mesmerised by the scenery. She had never seen snow before, and it was stunningly beautiful. She smiled to herself and inhaled deeply, filling her lungs with the cold winter air. She clumsily removed her combat boots, put on her skates and started gliding across the ice, unaware of the fact that she was being watched by a very curious winter spirit.

'She sure seems to be having fun', thought Jack. He was actually captivated by her carefree attitude, and it wasn't long before he was skating too. She shuddered a bit when he passed beside her, but soon became accustomed to his cold presence. They glided, jumped and spun around, side by side, in perfect harmony, almost as if she knew he was there.

Neither of them had realised that time has passed faster than had they expected until she took out her phone. Jack's eyed widened as he glanced at it over her shoulder. Jamie would be home in less than an hour! The girl put her boots back on and started striding to the main road.

"Shit!" she exclaimed out loud, as her foot slipped. She tried hard to regain her balance with no luck, and reluctantly closed her eyes tight and waited for her body to hit the ground. But it never did. Instead, she was softly placed on the soft snow. Her eyes opened in shock, she looked around for an explanation to what had just happened, and found none. Suddenly, she remembered why she was in a hurry and started running again, carefully not to fall again. She had to pick up Sophie in less than five minutes, and she couldn't be late on her first day!

She arrived just in time, sweating and quite flushed. Jack laughed, finally realising why she was in such a rush. He didn't even remember why he had followed her, but there he was now, trying to understand what she was telling Soph.

"You know, you shouldn't just leave with someone you don't know", the redhead scolded the little girl, and sighed, seeing as she was being completely ignored. "I'm Nina by the way. Did your mother told you I'd be coming to get you?" Sophie nodded her head and sang all the way back home.

When they got home, Nina started preparing lunch. She was far from being an experienced cooker, but she could handle some mac&cheese. She was almost finished when Jamie arrived.

"Welcome back!" she greeted him. "You must be Jamie". The kid nodded and remembered her mother telling him about her.

"Hi, Miss Doyle", he said shyly and climbed up the stairs. Jack was already waiting for him in his room when he got there.

"Hi Jack, you came!", he exclaimed happily. "Of course I came, I promised, remember?" answered the winter spirit. "Anyway, who's the girl?"

"Miss Doyle?" Jack nodded. "A nanny, or something lie that. She'll be living with us for a few months. Her home is far from here"

"Oh. She seems fun. I skated with her this morning. Where is she from?"

"I don't remember... She doesn't speak English, though. Well, she does, but it's not the language they speak in her country," explained Jamie, and then asked hopeful "Wait, can she see you?"

"That explains her strange accent. And no, she can't. Most people her age can't" Jamie had to agree. Even some of his friends had stopped believing by now. "Are you up for a snowball fight after lunch?"

"Miss Doyle, can I go play outside for a while?" asked Jamie once they had finished eating.

"Of course", she replied. "And please, call me Nina".

"Nina, Nina, I wanna play outside too!", said Sophie pleadingly.

Nina looked thoughtful for a little. "If Jamie doesn't mind we can both join him" Jamie peeped at Jack for approval and, when the winter spirit nodded his head, he answered grinning "I don't mind at all".

"So, how are the teams going to be? I never had a snowball fight before, but I think I can play against the two of you..."

"Yo haven't played before?", asked Jamie surprised. "Don't you like snow?"

"Of course I do! But it never snowed back home"

"Alright, you can team up with Sophie," decided the young boy. "I'll play with Jack!"

Nina furrowed her brow and then remembered what Mrs Bennett had told her about her son's imaginary friend. "But that's not fair at all! I can't see him".

"He says he'll go easy on you", Jamie told her.  
"Ok, ready Soph?"

* * *

**First of all, thanks for reading!**

**The chapter is actually longer but I should really be studying. I wanted to upload it anyway. If you have the time, tell me what you think!**


End file.
